Falling
by Natureboy3
Summary: Leon has fallen into Salazar's spike pit. "Not falling for this old trick." What if he did? LeonxAshley Oneshot.


**A.N.: This is my first Resident Evil story, so cut me some slack. Please review but no flames. Several elements from this story come from other fanfics I've read. I own nothing.**

Leon S. Kennedy tensed himself as he shoved open the door to the large room.

There was Salazar, sitting on a small throne grinning triumphantly at him.

The American agent remembered his mission; retrieve the president's missing daughter who had been sighted in Europe.

Said daughter was currently kneeling on the stone floor nearby as two robed Verdugo held spears to her throat.

Leon had never thought much of Ashley Graham. Her skimpy clothes and fashion designer boots didn't exactly scream that she could take care of herself in a survival situation.

He always figured she was one of those prissy weaklings who never had to lift a finger; until one day.

* * *

_Leon had recovered the president's daughter and they were currently being chased by a group of Ganados._

"_Ashley, hide!" He had ordered. _

_The girl quickly disappeared into the trees._

_Leon turned back to the mob and pulled out his handgun, firing shot after shot into the crowd. Soon, the Ganados lay dead and he breathed a sigh of relief. _

_Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!_

_Leon whirled around just in time to see a fist meet the side of his face. _

_The chainsaw wielding Ganado picked him up and held him against a tree, angling the sharp weapon at his neck._

_Leon had dropped his gun and fumbled desperately for a spare at his waist._

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

_Leon watched as the chainsaw slipped from the Ganado's hand, and aforementioned Ganado fell to the ground. _

_As his body dissolved into thin air, Leon looked up to see Ashley holding his smoking gun, tears dripping down her face. _

_The weapon slipped from her hands as if she had no more strength to hold it._

_ Leon ran and caught her before she could collapse, and held her close._

_ Ashley buried her face in Leon's chest and cried harder._

"_You did a good job Ashley. You saved me." The agent said soothingly._

_Leon moved his hand and lifted up her chin, looking into those teary eyes. _

_They were still beautiful, even then. He smiled at her and wiped away her tears with his thumbs._

_The next thing he knew, his lips were pressed against hers. They were warm, heating up his whole body, even in the freezing air._

_Pulling away, they both smiled at each other._

"_We'll make it out of here, Ashley. I promise." _

* * *

Coming back to the present, Leon locked his gaze with Ashley's.

"Leon!" She whispered.

"Mr. Kennedy, don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel?" Salazar questioned.

He pressed a small button on the arm of the throne as Leon reached for his pistol.

There was a loud gust of air and the floor collapsed beneath him.

As he fell, Leon quickly removed a small grappling hook from his belt.

He watched as it zipped upward and caught on the edge of the pit, stopping his fall.

Salazar had not noticed the hook at first and was eagerly listening to an earpiece on his throne.

"Where is the satisfying sound of one's impalement?" He wondered out loud.

Then he saw the hook.

"How dare you!" The little man snarled, jumping up and down.

Grabbing the spear from one of the Verdugo at Ashley's side, he threw it.

Ashley screamed as the hook was dislodged. Her breath caught in her throat as she heard a sickening crunch followed by a futile gasp for air.

"No! Leon!" Ashley's screams turned into sobs as Salazar laughed.

"Ah, yes. There it is. Take her and prepare for the ritual. No hurry though. In fact, have her come see the broken hero."

Ashley shut her eyes as she was forced to look down into the pit, but not before catching a glimpse of Leon's body far below.

"Take her now. We have to complete the ceremony." Salazar ordered.

As she was pulled back, Ashley took a shuddering breath and stood up straight.

This was it. She had to be strong now, for Leon.

The American agent was the only thing on her mind as she was taken away.

**A.N.: Definitely not my best, but I'm looking to improve! Sorry it's so short! Please review! No flames!**


End file.
